


Fallen

by fields_of_clover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ballerina Jemma, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_clover/pseuds/fields_of_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated ballet. Her parents had forced her to study it on top of all of her academics, so she'd be more well-rounded, as if being a genius wasn't enough for them.</p><p>Eleven years, she'd slaved away at their insistence, but once she entered graduate school, at fourteen, she'd been able to make her own decision... to stop.</p><p>Unfortunately, when she doesn't feel well, it's the only thing that helps her through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Bobbi sighed, as Lance slid onto the chair beside her and looked at the monitor, where she was reviewing the security feeds for the East library.

She pulled the audio-cord from the console for the headphones, she was wearing, and music spewed forth from the speakers, so he could hear what she was hearing, and match it up with what he was seeing on the monitor.

"The Lonely" by Christina Perry played as she danced.

\--Two am, where do I begin  
Crying off my face again

\--The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed

She completed an extensive, flawless Fouetté en tournant en dehors.

\--I'm a ghost of a girl  
That I want to be most

\--I'm the shell of a girl  
That I used to know well

\--Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in

\--To take my heart again

"She told me once that she studied ballet for eleven years, but I've never... Wow... She's just amazing isn't she?"

He nodded, smiling sadly, "She really is, Bob."

She looked at him and swallowed, and tears filled her eyes, "She's... She's just so broken..."

Lance smiled sadly, "She looks like she's trying... "

Bobbi wiped her tears way with her fingertips, and sighed again, "I wonder if he knows?"

\--Too afraid, to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night  
For the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep

\--I'm a ghost of a girl  
That I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a girl  
That I used to know well

"There's not a lot that she does that he doesn't know about."

"Then why isn't he there?"

He took her hand, "Maybe he thinks she needs to grieve alone."

\--Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again

"Hunter, I read people for a living. This isn't about Will... "

Lance looked puzzled, "But-"

"Trust me. She's dancing for him."

\--Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story

\--Where there once was love  
Now there's only me  
And the lonely

\--Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence started.

\--How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

They watched her and held hands, thankful that they'd found their way back to one another.

"I wish there was some way to help them," she said sadly.

"Me too, Bob. He's been in love with her for years."

\--(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

"She wants to be with him, too, but she doesn't think she deserves his love."

"How can she think that?"

"She eventually gave up on coming home, but he never gave up on bringing her back... She hates herself for that."

\--Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

\--(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

"But, they are both here and, thankfully, alive. How can they let anything keep them apart now?" 

"They just don't know how to get where they need to be... even though they both desperately want to be there."

\--Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

\--Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

\--All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Jemma's tears became more obvious as she danced, and eventually her blurred vision caused her to miss a step out, and she stumbled, trembling, but righting herself, and continuing on.

\--(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

The tears worsened until she rolled her ankle landing a grand jeté, and it brought her to her knees.

She rolled up in a ball on the floor, and cried until the song ended.

\--(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

\--Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life 

She slowly got up and rubbed the tears from her red cheeks and her swollen eyelids, then she put her shoes back on her feet and limped from the room, presumably to return to her quarters for the rest of the evening.

Bobbi turned to Lance, "We need to do something."


End file.
